


Holy Mess

by maddieiswhatiam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's a god and Marinette's just a human badass, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieiswhatiam/pseuds/maddieiswhatiam
Summary: "I no longer care for the world in which I don't have her. Let chaos ensue, father. I wish to be selfish."Adrienette AU with a heaping of Mythology.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a mythology AU. Let's try this on for size.

Immortality was nothing but monotony. It exhausted him to no end. Every day was a lonely struggle, his mood soured by the careless caricatures presented of him on earth.

Humans thought he was sinister. Evil. But he was balanced and fair and kind. There was not an evil bone in his body, nor would he ever want there to be. He had lived through much and seen enough to harden his heart, though he maintained an altruistic attitude. The only source of any disturbance was his isolated existence in the underworld. He did not dare to bemoan his lonely status to any other gods, lest they think him ungrateful.

Aidoneus was his name. Ruler of the underworld. Master of death. He enjoyed being essential to humanity. He felt needed. He ruled his domain with wit and justice, while keeping the peace with the gods on Mount Olympus. Aidoneus rarely expressed rage in such ways that Astrapios and Enosichthon did, the gods of sky and sea. They clashed angrily, only to forgive each other immediately as the conflict had dropped. Aidoneus would not have them believe he regretted his role.

But...there was something missing from his existence. Companionship. After the whole ordeal with Persephone, who turned out to have not been worth all the trouble he went through to keep her, he had given up hope on finding a companion that was not either annoying or already dead.

A sharp scream cut through his thought, and he glanced at the pool below him. The scene playing in the reflective surface confirmed, along with the scream, that he would soon be receiving a new guest. The scream cut off just as abruptly as it had started, giving him cause to turn his head back to the rippling water. Someone had just cheated death.

The image of two men materialized in the water, shoving a woman against a brick wall. Aidoneus watched with apathy as she was threatened at knife-point. He had seen this exact scene played out so many times in so many different scenarios. The gut-wrenching sympathy he used to feel was replaced with only a small tinge of regret that there was not something he could do. He was the god of death, not the god of keeping people alive. Even he had limits. Murder was part of the cycle of life.

But the scene did not follow the expected pattern. The men stopped and glanced toward the opening of what he assumed was an alley. Aidoneus sat straighter in his chair, blonde hair falling in his eyes. They widened as the scene played out in front of him. In the mouth of the alleyway stood a short woman that appeared almost childish, hair in pigtails and arms resting on her hips. The woman’s blue eyes burned with fury and her mouth moved in a dark threat. How he wished he could hear anything other than screams from his pool so he could hear her voice. 

The two men turned towards each other, twin smirks blossoming on their cruel faces, before lunging at the short woman. Aidoneus watched as she dropped into a crouch and swung a leg out to knock the man with the knife to the ground, taking his partner to the ground along the way. She stood and reached into her purse, brandishing a shiny gun in their faces. The thugs stayed laying on the ground, and the short woman gestured for the woman who had just been attacked to follow her. She ran forward, tears on her face, to thank her savior. They backed out of the alleyway, and the small one with pigtails was immediately on her mobile, presumably calling the police.

The pool rippled and vanished away the images in front of Aidoneus and he let out a lengthy sigh. The dark haired woman had shown no fear. She had risked her own life to save someone else’s. That was not an act he witnessed often. She was a hero in her own right, and if no one in the world around her would take notice, he would. Humans had become so selfish in the last few centuries, he was amazed that the underworld was not at capacity. But death was an ever-expanding business.

He should be angry someone had intervened on the natural order of things, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. The most he felt was an uncharacteristic warmth in his heart that felt a lot like hope.

He wished he knew her name. He had taken to calling her Lucky Ladybug, having witnessed many times she chanced death and arrived unscathed after each brush with death.

________________________________________________________________

Aidoneus smiled as he watched the pool swirl underneath him, thinking about his dark-haired, blue-eyed, lucky pigtailed interest. She had been plaguing his thoughts and he needed to see her. It had become a bit of an obsession, to watch her go throughout her day. Though she often wore a beautiful smile, her shoulders sloped towards the ground when she thought no one was watching. It was as if she were bearing the weight of the world for Atlas.

He watched her daily for months. He felt as if he was falling in love with someone he didn’t know. There were so many small things about her he found endearing. Maybe it was by chance he saw her that day he was longing for companionship, he wasn’t sure, but she had filled a void in his life. And he didn’t even know her name!

He felt like a stalker. He knew what those were from observing the less-than-savory human beings. He watched his Lucky Ladybug every chance he got, when he wasn’t fulfilling his duties to the souls in his domain. The few moments that he devoted to sleep, he dreamed of her. His Lucky Ladybug. He wondered most what her voice sounded like, whispering sweet words to him.

______________________________________________________________________

He had seen her intervene on at least five other deaths in the last several months. With each heroic act, he felt himself warming more to her.

It was an impulse decision to go see her. And it was poorly thought out. But any woman that caused a god to lose his mind was worth a visit. He wanted to speak to her, to hold her close and feel.

This poor existence decision led him to materialize on a street in Paris, where she lived. Glancing down at his body, he frowned at the tight denim encasing his legs and simple black t-shirt. Huh. It felt quite different from his normal loose robes.

For an immortal, he looked every bit like any other ruffled young man on the street. He turned to the side and noticed his reflection in a bakery window. The ensemble complemented him, however plain it appeared to be. His piercing green eyes and fluffy blonde hair remained the same.

That was one of his biggest irritations with humanity- Aidoneus looked nothing like the “punk rock” style people always envisioned him in. And the cliched portrayals were getting old. Actually, they got old centuries ago.

He glanced around in the slight bustle of traffic, trying to find Lucky Ladybug. He wouldn’t be far, he was sure. He didn’t want to use any of his power to try and find her- alerting Astrapios would be a disaster.

Fine. He would do this the human way. He knew her schedule by heart, anyway. He began to walk, passing a seedy alleyway. Predictably, he felt hands grab him and pull him farther from the main road. He played along, fighting back with a mere fraction of his true strength. Damsel in distress wasn’t his strongest suit.

Shadows covered him and he marveled at the dark and dangerous look of the alleyway. How such a menacing place could exist on such a beautiful day confused him. It explained the influx of souls the underworld gained in modern times- human beings were disgusting.

The assailaint slammed the god’s head against the brick wall and he let out a grunt of pain. That was unpleasant. A sliver flash in the attacker’s hand showed he was brandishing a knife, and it was getting closer to his body. For someone without power and immortality, he sees how it could be a terrifying experience. He was mildly inconvenienced. All in wait for a Ladybug.

“Hey!” came a shout from the mouth of the alleyway.

Aidoneus had to fight the smile threatening to spill over his face. There she was, like clockwork. His little hero.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she fumed as she stepped closer. A slice of sunlight in the alley illuminated her fierce blue eyes and the metal gray of her pulled firearm.

The assailant smiled harmlessly. “I’m just talkin’ to the pretty boy, yeah? Don’t get so defensive.”

She scoffed. “I’m sure. Get out of here before I pull the trigger on you.”

Aidoneus felt the air shift and saw the thug draw a gun of his own, pointing it at the woman, firing a shot within seconds. The bullet was aiming directly for his Ladybug. He did what anyone would do- slowed time with his power and pulled her out of the bullet’s sure path to her stomach. He returned to his place on the wall and snapped time back into action.

He caught the look of surprise on her face when she wasn’t where she was at a second previously, but that changed to relief as the bullet passed her. She quickly snaked up to the man, wearing a look of confusion on his face as well, and hit him on the back of the head. He crumpled immediately to the ground.

Aidoneus felt his arm being wrenched from its socket as the small but powerful woman dragged him out of the alleyway. Once in the light and on the populated sidewalk again, she girl dropped his arm. “Are you okay, sir?”

He nodded. The concern on her face had his heart beating so quickly that he was unable to form words. Her brow furrowed in concern, small features scrunching up. “Are you telling the truth just to seem manly? I’m not going to hurt you or judge you.”

He reached a hand up to rub at the nape of his neck. “He threw me against the wall and I bumped my head a bit, but I’m fine.” The dark-haired girl looked a little startled at hearing the god’s voice for the first time, making him smile a bit.

She darted behind him to look for bumps or bruises, but finding none, she returned to look him in the eye. “You look alright. What’s your name?”

He bit his lip. “Aido-uh, Adrien.” Aidoneus isn’t exactly a modern name. Nice save there, he congratulated himself mentally.

“I’m Marinette,” she said, extending a hand for a handshake. He bypassed the extended hand and drew the slight girl in for a tight hug. That’s what he had seen people do after rescues. It made the most sense to him. Marinette went rigid in his arms, before relaxing into the embrace and patting his back reassuringly.

This was the most loving contact Adrien had gotten in centuries. The warmth that surrounded him was unlike anything else. It was the kind of warmth that he never wanted to end- the kind that made him question his existence up until that very moment of contact.

“Thank you, Marinette,” he whispered in her ear, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Her cheeks fumed a bright pink, standing out against the small freckles dotting her nose.

Her arms tightened around Adrien, keeping him in place. He could feel waves of contentment rolling off the short woman, and he pulled her in for another embrace before letting her go.

“I’ll see you around, I suppose,” he murmured, trying to keep his voice slow and steady so as to not betray the giddiness inside. His eyes flicked from the ground to her eyes and back down as he began to walk away.

“Wait!” Marinette called to his retreating form. “Will I see you again?”

Adrien never stopped walking, only replying over his shoulder, “Without a doubt!” and shooting her a smile. He rounded a corner, out of her view, and phased himself home.

________________________________________________________________

On the doorstep to her home the next morning, Marinette found a single flower and a note from Adrien. He hoped she would meet him next week in the park across from her house. Back in his solitude, he watched her read the letter, without an inkling of knowing there was a god in love with her. He hoped with all of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hits the fan.

Marinette had shown up in the park, to Adrien’s surprise. They smiled shyly and had a moment of awkwardness as they tried to figure out how to interact. Marinette offered Adrien a cookie she had brought from her parents’ bakery in order to diffuse the tension, and he took it with a smile. Making an offering to a god was a positive sign. Adrien reached out a hand and entwined his fingers with Marinette’s, pulling her down a walking path and engaging in small talk. He learned things he had already known about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and several new things as well.

She was alone most of the time because her parents ran a bakery, and her best friend was a busy reporter. She worked long hours as a fashion intern, hoping desperately for her big break and working diligently to make it happen. The thought that she had been working so hard for so long saddened Adrien, which was something, considering he was the god of death. Working hard to only have a chance at succeeding was disheartening.

They walked around the park for a while and later ended up at Marinette’s apartment, with the promise of a homemade dinner. Adrien thoroughly distracted her from ever making that dinner by asking permission to kiss her. She allowed it, and forgot about the task at hand. She looked up at him and whispered, “I don’t know what it is about you, but you make me forget all of my worries. That’s dangerous.”

Adrien smiled and replied, “Don’t think about it, just feel it.” And they kissed in the kitchen for a while longer. It would have been strange to tell her that he was in love with her, considering they had only really just met.

He left a note again before he disappeared, promising to return next week under the guise of being busy with work. He didn’t dare disturb Astrapios- or Gabriel, as he preferred to be called- with his absence. Adrien did not want any of the other gods or goddesses to realize he had fallen in love with a human.

Marinette showed up dutifully every time Adrien asked. She told him that she wasn’t quite sure why she even bothered to show, when his communication methods were suspect at best, but she couldn’t seem to stay away. She felt the connection, the bond between them as well. They were connected at such a deep level.

Adrien kept his godhood a secret from Marinette. She was a strong woman, but even then, Adrien was not sure how that sort of reveal would go. She was understanding, to be sure, but she may think he was crazy. It certainly did not sound real.

She had a bounce in her step, extra happiness in every movement, more free-flowing smiles. Adrien liked to think it was because of him.

Every week he would sneak away from the underworld to spend time with Marinette and learn more about her. They quickly fell into a relationship, one of partners. She never questioned why she saw him so rarely. Months later, though, she began to become discontented with things.  
“I just would like to see you more. Maybe in the mornings, instead of you leaving right after?” she said quietly. Adrien looked at her, hair fanning across her pillow and blue eyes hopeful yet guarded. He bit his lip as he thought through her request. Gabriel had become more suspicious lately, scheduling visits with Adrien more frequently than he had in centuries. He could hardly be gone for a few hours before Gabriel was intruding with some asinine request. There was only so much time he could get away from it all, and it wasn’t enough for him or Marinette. Forever would be enough.

“I...don’t know if I can,” he said, reaching to brush her hair behind her ear. The simply gesture seemed to comfort her, even if the news he delivered wasn’t what she wanted to hear.

“You’re never here when I wake up. I would like one morning that I could wake up to you and know this all isn’t some dream.” Her voice was laced with longing, and it pained him to know he was the cause of it.

He sighed. “I know. But you know I have work to do, and I can’t risk staying away for long.” He tried his best to smooth it over, and his feeble excuses only served to aggravate Marinette further. They argued within the confines of their blankets, and it ended with her telling Adrien to leave while she was still awake. That had upset Adrien, but he did as he was asked. He wished she would have yelled instead of her quiet, calm anger. He understood yelling more.

He walked outside her door and phased himself home, his heart heavy. He spent hours in front of his pool, soberly watching Marinette moping around her apartment. She called into work and watched the door, and Adrien knew she was waiting for him to walk back through the front door.

Unfortunately, it had come to the time of year where that wasn’t possible. Persephone- or Chloé as she liked to be called now- was there to fill her season of companionship, and he knew it would be impossible to slip away. She desperately clung to him, no matter how much she didn’t actually want to be with him. It was as if she knew their time was getting cut short, slowly and sureley. Adrien shortened their time each year by a few minutes. Though it didn’t seem like much, it added up over time. Winter had gone from three and a half months to only two.

Adrien had only been able to send a few notes to Marinette during Chloé’s time in the underworld, each one begging her for another chance. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she would not afford him another chance. He told her that he was away on a business trip, and let her know how much he missed her. Each time she had received a letter from him, her face lit up. Adrien loved to watch those moments in his reflection pool.

When Chloé left, Adrien felt like he could breathe again. His first action was to phase himself nearby Marinette, who was walking in the park. When she saw Adrien, her eyes brightened and she ran to hug him. The grasped each other close, the lack of space between them a testament to how long they had been apart. Adrien closed his eyes and breathed in her scent- clean and crisp and sweet- and vowed to show Marinette all the love he could give to her before he was forced to spend time with Chloé again.

He stayed the night. And waking up in the morning to see Marinette’s unguarded face was the most delightful thing he had seen in his whole immortal life. Adrien decided he did not want to exist in a world without her gentle morning smiles and her monster snores. He had lost his heart to a mortal, and he had no control.

She was certainly amazing. Perhaps even worthy enough to be a hero in her own right. After all, she had saved many people from death. If anyone deserved godlike powers and immortality, she was it. And he hoped she would want to be with him for all eternity. He would bring that up after he had asked Astrapios and Enosichthon- Gabriel and Felix- to allow it. Felix would be much easier to convince. Despite his hard exterior, he had always been a sucker for love.

But Gabriel would likely be impossible. Or next to it. His status as king of the gods had gone to his head and he felt as if the world- and Adrien- owed him everything. 

___________________________________________________________

Adrien found himself at the gates of Olympus not long after. Gabriel knew when Adrien needed to counsel with him in front of the rest of Mount Olympus’ residents, and always called him forth in the most dramatic fashion.

“Adrien!” Gabriel’s voice boomed, arms opening for a hug. Adrien hugged him, an electrical jolt coursing through his skin after the contact.

“Gabriel.” His response was passive, nodding at all of the gods and goddesses in the room. He couldn’t allow himself to be intimidated when he had such a favor to ask. He had to be strong.

“What is it you wished to speak with me about, Adrien? I have many things to attend to and I am a very busy god.” Gabriel’s voice resonated within the throne room, and he sat back in his throne next to his queen, Emilie. She looked on with shrewd eyes but held her silence.

“Brothers, sisters,” Adrien began, noticing that all attention was on him. It wasn’t often he had a request or needed to be heard. “I wish to award a human with hero status. I have seen her perform a great many heroic deeds, and I want her to live in my domain as a partner, an equal. She has earned this for what she has done for the weak, for the fearlessness she has shown in the face of danger. And I...have fallen in love. And wish to have her by my side for the rest of my immortal life.” He glanced around the room, noting the obvious shock on some faces.

“Is that all?” Gabriel said, unimpressed. Adrien’s chest swelled with hope- maybe it would be that easy after all. For once, Gabriel would be thoughtful.

“Yes,” he answered, waiting with baited breath for a decision.

“No.”

Adrien could hardly contain the rage that filled him almost instantly. “No? What is your reason for denying my request?”

“Do I need one? I don’t answer to you,” Gabriel replied dismissively.

“I never ask you for anything,” Adrien said, seething. “And the one time I do, you deny me without reason or cause. What kind of justice is that?”

Gabriel stared at him blankly. “You have an important duty. I cannot allow anything to get in the way of that.” Adrien’s eyebrows narrowed.

“You must be joking,” he said with awe. “Or are you so selfish that you deny me a chance to be happy for once?” Gabriel’s stance became rigid- the first reaction Adrien had incurred the entire conversation.

“Selish? You deign to call me selfish after you ask for yet another companion to join your realm of death?” His eyes raged, lightning behind his irises. “I gave you Persephone for a time, even if her mother demanded that she would perish if she wasn’t returned fully. What more could you possibly need?”

Adrien rolled his eyes at the mention of the consort he had foolishly thought himself in love with so long ago. “I don’t want her. She was never meant to be more than someone to keep me company. I do not love her, and I do not want her in my realm. Give her back to Demeter if you wish. The world can deal with the lack of winter. I’ve shortened it each year, as I have worked until the day comes that I can be rid of her incessant nagging completely.” His hands clenched at his sides.

“Gabriel, perhaps we should consider this,” Emilie began imploringly.

“No. That is my final decision,” Gabriel said dismissively, turning to his wife and dismissing Adrien completely.

Adrien stared at the man on the throne, not able to contain his shock at the selfishness shown. His green eyes blazed with fury as he formulated a plan of his own.

“And my final decision, father,” he bit out, walking towards the doors of the throne room. “Let’s see how the world functions without a master of death. Without a god to maintain dominion.” He turned and pushed both doors open, glancing at his shocked brothers with triumph in his eyes. "I no longer care for the world in which I don't have her. Let chaos ensue, father. I wish to be selfish."

Then he was turning his back on his fellow Olympians and his godhood.

______________________________________________________

He phased himself in front of Marinette’s door, powers already draining. His last bit of strength fading quickly. He leaned against the door, gasping for breath and knocking on her door.

When she answered the door, it was in surprise. She took in his run-down state and helped him into her small living room, laying him on the couch. He had obtained no injuries, of course, he was just tired. Being human was exhausting.

“I love you,” he breathed out, saying the words to Marinette he had longed to say since he met her. She took his hand and brought it up to her cheek, happiness shining in her eyes.

“I love you, too.”

A giant storm raged outside her windows, as she cuddled up to him on the couch. With his arms wrapped around her, he finally felt safe.

“That storm came out of nowhere. It was supposed to be a nice day. I wonder what happened,” she said, running her fingers along his arm lazily.

Adrien took a fortifying breath. “I angered my father, that’s what.” He watched the lightning strike outside the window, the pattern an angry strike. Gabriel was in a rage.

Marinette laughed lightly. “Your father has enough anger to cause a lightning storm? What, is your father Zeus?”

Adrien’s eyebrow raised sardonically. “I wish I could tell you that you were wrong.”

She smiled. “That’s real cute, Adrien. But I’m not buying it.”

He sighed, any trace of amusement on his face gone. “I wish you would believe me. Zeus is my father and I am the reason behind this storm. Is that really so crazy?” Marinette looked at him, smiling indulgently.

“Okay, I’ll humor you. What did you do to cause all this?” Adrien didn’t expect her to believe, so it wasn’t a surprise that she looked as if she were about to laugh at any minute.

“I turned my back on him and gave it all up to be with you,” he admitted with honesty, reaching out to touch her cheek. “I wanted you to be granted immortality so you could be mine for the rest of eternity. But he wouldn’t allow it. I would rather be human and die eventually then to live forever without you. I love you.” The amusement had faded from Marinette’s face, and an incredulous look had taken its place.

“You’re kidding me, right?” She sounded out of breath, and Adrien could tell she was starting to believe him, if only a bit.

Adrien shook his head, pulling away to reach for a sewing pin on her coffee table. He was hoping that there were still vestiges of power in his body enough to pull this off, or it would be a joke forever. He quickly stabbed the pin into his finger, golden blood oozing from the wound. Marinette gasped and quickly went to cover it with her hands, holding it in place. Adrien smiled and removed her hands as well as the pen, showing her his clean, wound-free finger.

“What the...who are you?” she breathed out, studying the unmarred flesh on his hand and the golden blood staining her hands, looking up into his eyes. Her blue eyes burned fierce as they bored into his.

Adrien steeled himself, breathing in deep. “My name is Aidoneus. I am...well, was...the god of the underworld Hades and death. And I have given it all up for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are Aidoneus, god of the underworld.” Her voice rang out strong and proud. Adrien could feel his heart breaking. “And...I cannot be with you any more. Not when you have an important job to do. Not when you can save us all.”

Marinette’s reaction to finding out she had been in love with a god was about as positive as Adrien could have hoped. There was a bit confusion, but she quickly accepted it as fact and moved on to questioning him with a vengeance. She wanted to know everything about his life as an immortal, and how he was even real. It was very adorable to Adrien, who had lived long enough to know the warmth he felt at her questioning was true love.

“So,” she questioned, turning shrewd eyes on him, “that day I saved you in the alley, you didn’t need my help, did you?”

A sheepish smile spread across Adrien’s face, and he reached a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “No. I was actually looking for you that day.” His green eyes hardened mischievously as he glanced at her. “You had been interfering with my work for quite some time, saving all those lives.” Marinette’s eyes widened in something akin to fear, an emotion that was foreign to see on her face.

“You...you were going to kill me?” she asked. Her eyes darted quickly to the bedroom door, looking as if she were going to make a run for it. It was Adrien’s turn to be shocked, a look of disgust creeping over his features.

“No! I would never! I just…” he dropped off lamely, “I just wanted to know you. I had been watching you.” He tapered off in embarrassment, cheeks flushing red. Now she knew how much of a stalker he was.

Marinette smiled. “Well. Thank you for not killing me, I suppose. And, Adrien? I’m glad I met you.”

______________________________________________________________________

It was a week later and he had finally settled into her apartment and her life, acclimating to some sense of humanity. And he woke up and saw Marinette’s face every morning. It was beautiful. He wasn’t sure he had felt so much happiness before in his life.

The lightning storms had died down after the first few days, and Adrien knew Gabriel’s tantrum had simmered into a petulant pout. Emilie and Felix had most likely found a way to calm him down for the time being, before things started getting out of control. It was still early. People hadn’t begun to realize death wasn’t an option, yet. When they did, Adrien knew it was going to be chaos. Those had been his final words to Gabriel, and he wasn’t about to go crawling back out of a sense of duty. He had already been battling guilt since he left Mount Olympus.

It was why he found himself on the beach on a pleasant day with Marinette, the salty breeze blowing perfectly around him. Marinette had walked off to get them ice cream, something Adrien had always wanted to try. He stood far off from the waves, a sense of nostalgia rushing over him. He missed his brother, Felix. They had been the closest in terms of an affectionate nature.

The waves crashed against the beach, and Adrien could hear the message loud and clear. Felix was trying to talk to him. The water receded with the undertow, then surged forward to pool around Adrien’s ankles, warm and comforting.

“I miss you, too.” He looked around at the dry sand. He could feel the tide trying to pull him in, but not enough that he felt he had to go. He saw Marinette making her way back to him with what he assumed was the ice cream, a curious expression on her face as she watched the water around Adrien’s ankles. “But...I love her.” Adrien stepped out of the small patch of water, walking back to the love of his existence.

“Was that what I think it was?” she asked softly as he approached. He nodded, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his eye.

“Yeah. It was.” Marinette nodded understandingly and grabbed him by the hand, leading him towards the street. Adrien looked behind him, watching the waves crash a little more sadly now.

_____________________________________________________________________

Nobody had died in two weeks. And it was starting to garner attention. News reports began on the lack of funerals, especially in large cities like Paris. Someone died there every day. And now, nothing.

There were major wrecks, but beyond injuries, nobody was dying. Doctors were able to save every single person in the emergency room. Someone could fall off a building, and they wouldn’t die. There were no ways to die or kill.

That’s when the crime sprees had begun. People were kidnapping and hurting everyone in their paths, to the point of total disarray and chaos. Adrien knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, he was the only being with the power to hold dominion over death. And he had turned his back on that. He wasn’t a lesser god that ruled over a function life could be without. He was destruction, the end of all things.

And he felt guilty. He watched the news every day, begging Marinette not to leave her apartment for even a minute. He couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to her, and having to live with the pain and agony. What was worse than dying from an injury? Not dying from it, and having to live with the pain.

It was one of those days that she refused to listen to his pleas, Adrien chasing after her to keep her out of harm’s way. People had taken to fighting and brawling in the streets in an apocalyptic way. Innocent people hid indoors, but that didn’t protect them from the bedlam that had become their world.

A bolt of lightning struck just before Marinette’s feet, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to falter back. It gave Adrien enough time to reach her, wrapping his arms protectively as another bolt struck the ground inches from the couple.

Adrien glared at the sky. Gabriel had just threatened him by using Marinette, and that wasn’t going to sit well with him.

They went back to their apartment, clinging to each other for safety as they rested on the couch. Had that bolt hit her, her soul would have been bound for Tartarus.

Adrien hoped Gabriel understood that should he choose to threaten him again, there would be no going back. If this wasn’t proof that he was the only thing that kept the world in balance, then Gabriel was much dumber than he had ever thought.

How dare humans think they could get away with anything they wanted, just because death was out of the picture. That was no excuse to act so violently and make the world a horrible place to live in. If anything, the world needed saving, and not dying would give them the perfect reason to make it better.

He knew he had made the right decision when he looked down at the woman in his arms and his anger with the world faded away, allowing his eyes to close. Giving up everything that made him a god, for her. Gabriel be damned, he refused to give this up. Give her up.

“Adrien.”

Adrien’s eyes shot open at the sound of his name, interrupting his musings. He felt Marinette tense in his arms, not expecting a visitor. He wasn’t sure if it had registered in her mind that this was no ordinary visitor. The blonde pulled himself away from his love’s arms, then stood squarely in front of Gabriel.

“Gabriel.” He nodded, stoically. The great god appeared stressed, his eyes crazed and sheepish. Adrien knew he was incapable of managing the underworld. That was a responsibility that belonged to Adrien since the dawn on their era. Nobody else knew how it worked, nobody knew his job as well as he did, and nobody could do his job besides himself.

“Humankind will perish if this continues. I cannot allow them to live and destroy everything we have given them like this,” Gabriel stated dispassionately.

“Then so be it. I cannot stop you. I no longer retain my power.”

“Why would you become one of them? Humans are weak, expendable. You decided to give up godliness, immortality for her?” Gabriel’s voice ignited as he pointed to Marinette on the couch behind him. Her face was frozen in shock, and Adrien briefly worried Gabriel was there to finish off what he tried to do hours before.

“Yes.” Adrien responded. “I love her.” Marinette looked over to him, expression melting.

“Love is a weak emotion. It does not belong in the heart of a god.” Gabriel spat out, glaring at the pair with a frown.

Adrien glanced derisively at him. “If I’m not mistaken, I am no longer a god. I believe I made my renunciation very clear. Though you are not one to speak on such matters. You yourself have fallen in love a thousand times over the centuries. You hold the rest of us to higher standards, when your affairs have produced more useless heirs than any one of us.”

Gabriel glared and straightened his spine. “My children have all been wonderful people and have never turned their backs on their responsibilities.”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. “Hercules killed my dog.” His voice came out monotone, still bitter. Gabriel’s composure dropped and he threw his hands in the air.

“You still haven’t gotten over that? He apologized!” He pointed a finger in Adrien’s face. “I hope you understand what you’re doing. You are going to be the cause for all these innocent lives residing in Tartarus for the rest of their souls’ existence. Everlong torment.”

The guilt bled over Adrien’s face in a wave, before he steeled himself against the emotion. “I no longer care-” His sentence was cut off as Marinette stepped in front of him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Her eyes were pleading.

“Adrien. You can’t let that happen,” she insisted, squeezing his arms. “Those are innocent lives. They don’t deserve that. I love you, but...what’s the point in that love if there’s no world for it to exist in?” One hand came up to cup Adrien’s cheek, thumb smoothing against his face tenderly. “I can’t let that happen.”

“No, Marinette,” he breathed. She smiled tightly at him, standing on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then she was stepping back out of his reach.

“You are Aidoneus, god of the underworld.” Her voice rang out strong and proud. Adrien could feel his heart breaking. “And...I cannot be with you any more. Not when you have an important job to do. Not when you can save us all.”

A single tear tracked down Adrien’s face. That’s all there was to it. Gabriel walked to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, electric currents flowing through his body to restore Adrien’s power. Adrien glowered. “I hope you’re happy.” And then he was gone, back into his realm.

His robes phased on his body, taking the place of what he had been wearing. He got to work restoring balance, a barrage of souls beginning to make their way into the underworld to be sorted. He was saddened to see a few young souls in the mix, most likely caught in the crossfire at some point.

The speed with which he got things back in order was unparalleled. Something that would go completely unnoticed by the other gods and chalked up to another success for Gabriel. There was no justice.

Gabriel got what he wanted, and Adrien got his heart broken. It was how their world worked.

After the few days it took for him to sort everything out, he began watching Marinette again. He wasn’t sure what happened after he left, but she seemed to be in good spirits. She didn’t sag her shoulders or mope. She looked happy, and that tore Adrien apart. The fact that she seemed to be doing just fine without him, while he himself was a mess.

He no longer slept. It was easier to avoid dreams of Marinette, where he was wrapped in her arms. It was better that way.

Marinette continued with her heroics, saving damsels and businessmen alike from the clutches of villainy. And though it had nearly been a week, her fearlessness seemed to have doubled and she was striking fear into the hearts of the scourge of the city. Adrien was proud of her, his lucky ladybug.

He couldn’t handle watching her. His heart longed for her. His soul was missing its mate.

Instead of watching her, he found himself wandering the underworld, making sure things were in order and checking himself several times over.

He avoided Mount Olympus with every fiber of his immortal being. Gabriel had yet to summon him, but he knew the time was coming. The god was being kind in not making him go to Olympus, but his patience was wearing thin.

Weeks later, he found himself within the golden walls of Olympus as he was pulled suddenly from his work. Adrien glanced around morosely at the gathering before him.

Felix approached him, leaving his dais to draw his brother into a hug. The gesture of comfort was greatly appreciated. “I missed you.” Adrien had long since lost his voice and instead nodded his agreement. “You look terrible.”

Adrien’s lip quirked to the side. He was sure he looked awful. He could no longer bring himself to care.

“Adrien, why have you not answered my summons?” Gabriel asked, looking at him with sad eyes. Adrien narrowed his eyes at the god and cleared his throat.

“I have nothing to say. My decision was made for me.” His voice came out hoarse from disuse. Emilie smiled from her spot at Gabriel’s side.

“You love her, don’t you? Truly.” She seemed pleased. Adrien couldn’t bring himself to care any more. He just wanted this weird gloating routine to be over so he could go back to being alone and sulking in peace.

“Yes. I do. May I go now?” he bit out.

Gabriel waved his hand. “No, you may not. I brought you here because I have a gift for you.”

Adrien snorted. As if Gabriel would give him anything of use. “Are you going to finally replace my Cerberus? I wouldn’t say no to a cat this time. Less maintenance.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Are you ever going to forgive him for that? He was just a boy!”

“He was a full grown man.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. “Now what is it you wish to gift me, so I may refuse it and go back to my realm?”

Gabriel smirked in amusement, which worried Adrien. “Ah, son. You won’t want to refuse this gift.” He snapped his fingers, and Adrien’s eyes widened with surprise.

Marinette stood before him with a bright smile on her face, adorned in a deep red set of Grecian robes. Her blue eyes sparkled happily, waiting for Adrien to react.

Black smoke began pouring from the god of the underworld, skin glowing an eerie green with a fire beneath his flesh. “Is this some kind of sick joke?” He demanded, voice hard. “You dare to mock my love for this woman by torturing me with this shade?”

Gabriel stood from his throne and placed his hand on Marinette’s back, pushing her forward slightly. “He won’t listen to me. It’s your turn.”

Marinette came forward with little hesitance, her delicate hands coming to rest on Adrien’s face. The unholy fire burning from Adrien would have hurt her had she been human, but she acted as if it weren’t there. Looking up into his eyes, she leaned up and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

 

At the contact, Adrien shivered. It had been so long since he had been this close to the one worth leaving it all. His heart was crumbling. It seemed so real, but there was no way that she was here. Not as a human.

His eyes shot open, and he backed away from their kiss with a gasp. Slow, swirling red smoke was coming from Marinette, twining with the last vestiges of his rage fire and disappearing in a golden light. He looked at Gabriel who was smiling rather apologetically at him. “I felt bad. God of Destruction, meet your new Goddess of Creation.” That was his only explanation. Adrien threw his arms around Marinette, pulling himself down to her level and clinging with a bright smile.

Marinette laughed. “He offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse when you left. An eternity with you, by your side. He gave me enough time to finish a few things I needed to wrap up, and get my affairs in order. I’ve only been here for about a week or so,” she explained, “though I actually don’t know if a week is right. Time is weird here. So, can we go home now? I need to see what giving up my humanity was for.” She threw him a wink, poking him in the side.

Phasing Marinette into his- their- realm was an important moment for him. “You shared your world with me, even for a short time. Now I get to do the same.” He was elated, ecstatic. Marinette smiled at him, winding her arms around him in a hug.

“I don’t think eternity is going to be long enough,” she murmured against his chest. He smiled at her, his reason for being- his goddess. Eternity wasn’t going to be long enough for either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed- comments/kudos/sharing etc.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as cataclysme-noire, come yell at me there/share thoughts/whatever you please.


End file.
